


Something Worth Living For

by aptar24



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Multi, Running Away, a lot of running away, infected chewing bodies, mention of suicides, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptar24/pseuds/aptar24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and the militia group he joined, The Fireflies, finally found a cure on the Cordyceps that infected humanity. Unfortunately, things won't go easily, as the smuggler who brought the cure seems to be trying to get it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Worth Living For

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to do a The Last Of Us fan fiction since its a very good game.
> 
> I have another fan fiction called "Not According To Plan", its a Marvel fanfic and I will still update that. I'm thinking when I post this chapter, I'll update that fanfic, then back to this, and then that.

Chris could feel his body warm up, sweating, moving around. He was having a nightmare. Runners came running from every corner of the strip mall and his team was surrounded. They started to shoot with their rifles. Bodies of infected fell down to the floor, blood exploding like fireworks. But the noise they made only made their situation worse. Clickers started showing up, falling from the second floor.

Their team leader finally realized that if they didn't start running, they would all die. Shouting "Fall back!", Chris and everyone else did so. They sprinted toward the double doors that were closed.

The bag of supplies Chris was carrying on his back was making things worse. The amount was heavy.

The two in front of him opened the doors, revealing a horde of runners sprinting towards them. As they were going the other way, one of his comrade's foot was grabbed hold on by an infected lying on the ground. They tried to help him but they were too late, the infected bit his leg, in the process, grabbing upwards to make the man fall.

The horde was near them and they left the man to die there. Some infected in the front joined in eating the man behind, but the rest was still chasing them.

Taking another path, the group ran blindly across the mall, searching for a way out.

"CHRIS!" Someone shouted at him.

Chris woke up from the nightmare he was having. He opened his eyes, breathing heavily, with a scared face on him. He was in a room, lying down on a bed, with only a lamplight lighting the room.

Chris looked at the one addressing his name. It was a white woman, blonde, blue sea eyes, gorgeous. Yes, gorgeous... It was Rachel. She was sitting on a chair beside the bed.

"Rachel..." Chris said, while putting his arm on his forehead.

"You okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." He answered coldly while sitting up from the bed. He looked out of the window, which was apparently beside the bed. It was nighttime, but he could see no further what was outside.

He felt a slight pain in his head.

"Take it easy, you hit your head pretty hard." Rachel stated.

He stood up, walking towards the window. He looked outside, there was a familiar parking lot outside... Then he realized they were at the hospital at Salt Lake City. The buildings outside showed no signs of human life and he could hear real fireflies buzzing outside.

"What happened at the supply run?" Chris asked Rachel.

Rachel looked at him for a few seconds, a look that showed she didn't want to say what she was about to say. Rachel then answered "Only three of you survived..."

Not again... This is the fourth time they lost lives on a supply run. He was angry with himself, he can't even remember how some of them died.

Then a flashback of him falling and screaming came to him.

He really must have hit his head pretty hard.

He started to walk towards the comfort room inside his room. Rachel just looked at him.

He looked at himself on the mirror. His face is able to show how tired he was. The top of his head was bandaged up due to the impact at his head but he could still see his brown hair around the bandages.

"Excellent work." He thought sarcastically to himself.

His green eyes looked back at him while he was looking at some cuts on his face. He then touched his short stubbled beard and then the cuts. He then identified they were from glass shards. He pulled up his dark grey shirt and noticed bandages on his hairy muscular chest as well.

Chris then heard Rachel standing up, and then when Rachel was in his eyesight, he looked at her while pulling down his shirt.

"Marlene has good news." Rachel said to him.

"That's a first." Chris answered back.

"And possibly the last." Rachel stated.

He then looked at Rachel, thinking on what good news Marlene possibly has.

"So... What is it?" Chris asked.

"A cure, Chris. They found a cure." Rachel told him.

"Bullshit." Chris told her.

"Nope, a girl named Ellie, she's immune, doctors say that the Cordyceps in her brain somehow mutated." Rachel stated.

Chris somehow didn't want to believe these news. It was to sweet in his ears. But hope is not something you get these days. If this was the end, if this could end this horrible nightmare, he would take it.

"So, how is that a cure?" Chris asked.

"The doctors said that they will be able to get a vaccine out of her." Rachel said.

Then out of nowhere, a gunshot came from downstairs.

"What's that all about?" Chris asked.

"It must be the smuggler." Rachel said while turning his back on Chris and at the same time, making her arm move saying to follow her. Chris followed her out of the room.

"What smuggler?" Chris asked Rachel.

"The girl was delivered by this one smuggler. Marlene seems to trust this guy, so she went against killing him," Rachel said.

"Well, if we're going back to being civilized, we might as well go back to killing as a crime." Chris said.

More gunshots sounded from downstairs. It started to sound like war.

"I bet he's not ready." Rachel said. She was talking about the smuggler.

The two of them stopped where they stood when they saw some Fireflies running around.

"Chris, go to the armory, try to help the others." Rachel ordered.

"You got it." Chris said.

The two of them went separate ways, Rachel going to another corridor while Chris ran for the armory.

He still felt a little headache while running. A gunshot can be seen from the other side of the hospital in a window. This was one smuggler and he was taking on a militia group.

"How the hell is he still alive?" Chris thought to himself while running.

Outside of the armory, he could see some men coming in and out, stocking with weapons. He went inside and grabbed an assault rifle.

"He's heading for the pediatrics!" Chris heared somewhere on the floor he is in. Then that means the smuggler is at the same floor they are.

Chris, together with a small group of men, went for the pediatrics to catch the man. Each of them spread out, turning on the flashlights attached on their rifles.

"Found him!" Chris heared at his eight o' clock. He ran towards the voice to find the smuggler running away towards the elevator carrying someone on his arms. That must be the immune girl!

He started to aim at the smuggler but his headache was making him shaky. He just pulled the trigger, hoping to get a shot at the man and somehow, miss the girl. Everyone was doing the same while they ran towards the smuggler.

But their effort wasn't enough...

The smuggler was able to get inside the elavator and escape. The smuggler was an old man, bearded, around five and a half feet tall.

"Damn!" Chris shouted.

That wasn't their biggest problem right now. The noise attracted a huge horde of infected towards the hospital. It would only be a matter of minutes before the horde gets inside.

Shit.


End file.
